The present application generally relates to sensor systems for vehicles. In particular, the present application relates to a terrain classification system for a vehicle. Vehicles create acoustic disturbances as they traverse terrain. Such terrain may include gravel, sand, pavement, asphalt, brush, vegetation, or still other surfaces. A vehicle may create different levels of acoustic disturbances (e.g., as measured in decibels) as it traverses different types of terrain.
Traditional route determination systems for manned, semi-autonomous, and autonomous vehicles may incorporate various control schemes. By way of example, an autonomous vehicle may navigate based on rules that reinforce behaviors such as staying in a lane on a road or taking the smoothest, shortest, or least physically hazardous path from a current location to a destination. However, the acoustic signature of a vehicle (i.e. the sounds that the vehicle may produce) traversing a path may not be considered in determining a preferred path. The lack of consideration for a vehicles acoustic signature may be problematic in some settings. For example, warfighters may be hesitant to deploy autonomous vehicles (e.g., squad support robots to carry loads for them) because the vehicles may give away their position.